I Died
by MT's Souless6
Summary: My name is Takashi...and I died, but was given a new chance of life by becoming a 'Shinigami' and with this power I will lead a small group of fellow shinigami's to protect living and make my master proud, this I Takashi Komuro swear!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So…I noticed that there are a lot of SYOC stories (which I enjoy reading by the way) lately, but less stories/fics starring the original cast of H.O.T.D., so I had this idea bouncing around in my head for a while now and said what the heck? I was going to make it a SYOC but decided against it, it's a mini crossover of Hotd and Bleach I called it mini because I won't be using much of the cast from Bleach maybe one or two but not enough to put it in the crossover section…anyway I hope you enjoy and leave some reviews **

**Chapter 1: I Died…**

My name is…

**My name is…**

_My name is…_

My name is…

Takashi Komuro…

**Isshi Kazu…**

_Morita Hayate…_

Imamura Hagimi…

And I died…

**And I died…**

_And I died…_

And I died…

Saving the one's who betrayed me…

**Protecting someone I admired…**

_Searching for my friend…_

Helping someone I didn't know…

**(Takashi Komuro – time 1: 54 pm - 47 sec's till death)**

**(Takashi's POV)**

As I fell from the roof of the school…the reason to why this was happening flashed through my mind…the reason to way I was going to die…

**(Flashback to a few minute's earlier)**

"Here"

I looked down on the baseball bat that Hisashi was giving me and looked back at him in confusion "If I take this what are you gong to use?" I asked

Hisashi smirked back at me "Its okay I have a black belt in karate so I'll be fine" he said in a confident tone

"Well aren't you cocky" I said sarcastically as I took the bat from him

Hisashi chuckled "you know this is the most you've talk to me since the last few months"

I didn't reply, I just started walking towards the exit until Hisashi pulled me back, I shot him a lot of confusion with a little bit of contempt and he backed off a little but because of that Rei glared at me and a I felt a small pang of pain in my chest raised

"With the way things are right now the hallways will be flooded with students so its probably best to head for the roof until things clear up a bit" Hisashi stated

Before I could say anything Rei cut me off

"Hisashi knows what he's doing so just shut up and do what he say" Rei said with a sharp glare

"Heh, Saya's glares are a lot harasser that yours" I thought bitterly and sighed "alright fine…"

As we made our way to the roof we came across Mr. Wakisaka of class B he had become zombie, as he came at us Rei had gotten on the offensive striking him with quick and precise moves and ended it by piercing his heart with her…spear I guess

"Rei move!" Hisashi suddenly yelled out, surprisingly or not so much, a stab to the heart wasn't enough to kill a zombie!

-no the zombie started to overpower Rei, it slammed her into the railing making her collapse and made its way towards her but before it could reach her Hisashi caught it from behind in a headlock

"ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY?" I yelled in rage, what the hell was he getting so close to that thing, he could have pushed it out of the way or kicked it or SOMETHING! But to get 'up close and personal' how stupid can you be

"Don't worry I got this" Hisashi stated before the zombie started to turn its next around unnaturally until him and it were literally face to face "what the fuck?" Hisashi yelled is surprise and fear as the zombie tried to bite him

"Hisashi move!" I yelled as I charged at it, Hisashi pushed the zombie away from him the very moment I was ready to strike and because of that I ended up hitting its shoulder instead of the head "crap" was all I could before feeling a intense pain in my right ankle, I looked down to find the source of the pain just to see to zombie I failed to kill sinking its teeth into my flesh and upon reflex I brought my bat down on its head crushing it

Everything after that is a blur, the only thing I remember after that was limping to the roof, Hisashi or Rei didn't even bother to help me, I started coughing of blood and was losing my sight and after that I was climbing over the rails and falling to my death…oh wait that's now

**(Flashback end)**

And that's how I ended up here,

"Hmm I wonder how many seconds I got before I hit the ground" I wondered to myself as I stared at the sky "maybe I should count down, five….four…..thr-

_**SPLAT!**_

My body hit the ground with a sickening splat as my blood showered the dirt

This is how…

I…

Takashi Komuro died…

**(Takashi POV end)**

**(Takashi Komuro, Age 17, Time of death: 1:55 pm)**

…

…

…

A man who appeared to be in his late twenties with bleached blond hair wearing a green and white stripe bucket hat and carrying a cane in his left hand, stood above Takashi's dead body

"Your quite lucky young man, I've decided to make you the first of my apprentices, know we just need the other three" The strange man said with satisfied/creepy smile on his face "now lets get you fixed up" he said as he putted a odd looking candy ball into Takashi mouth

Takashi's body pulsed and erupted into a series of spasms before Takashi's eye snaps opens as he gasped for air, Takashi sat up and stared at his hands in confusion "I-I'm a-alive?"

"Why yes, yes are you are" The blond said

Takashi stared at the strange man "who are you?" Takashi asked confused

"I'm the one who brought you back to life" The man said proudly as he smirked at Takashi's shocked expression

"B-but how?" Takashi asked still in shock

"First let me introduce myself, my name is Keisuke Urahara and I'm a 'Soul Reaper' or commonly known as a 'Shinigami' but you can call me Keisuke-sensei" Keisuke introduced himself

Takashi got off the ground and stood in front of Keisuke staring at him intensely and then he bowed "THANK YOU FOR GIVING ME ANOTHER CHANCE AT LIFE" Takashi exclaimed

Keisuke could only stare at the boy, not only did Takashi believed him but he also thanked him, Keisuke turned around and began to walk away, Takashi looked at him in confusion and shock, Keisuke suddenly stopped and looked back at him "Well come on then, we've got other's to find" Keisuke said with a smile as he return to walking

A joyful grin spread across Takashi's as he followed Keisuke "Yes Keisuke-sensei!"

**And done…I know it's pretty short but I promise the next chapter longer, well if you guys/girls want another chapter just review hey I'll even take some pointers if you have any, anyway thanks for reading add R&R**

**MT OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow I got a lot more reviews than I was expecting, a thank you to readers who took the time to read this I'm honored, anyhow this chapter may not be as long as I promised but I really want to get the main characters intro's and by hat I mean death out of the way so enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I know nothing…besides my bed, computer, laptop, PS3 and I'M NOT BRAGING!**

**P.S.: I realized I spelled Kisuke's name wrong KISUKE OF ALL PEOPLE MY FAVORITE CHARACTER IN BLEACH! I'm so ashamed… oh and Ishii's name too but I don't care enough…sorry Ishii**

**Chapter 2: Recruiting new types of Soul Reapers**

In the nurse's office of Fujimi High, a large muscle man wearing glasses with odd braided hair standing beside and young ponytailed girl was examining a body of a young teenage boy with black hair and glasses whose head had been smashed by a blunt weapon

"Ururu the soul candy please" The large man said/asked

"Yes mister Tessai" Ururu replied handing

Tessai put to candy into the dead boy's mouth, seconds later the boy's body began to pulsed repeatedly before his wounds healed and his eye's snapped opened and he gasped for breath

**(Ishii's POV)**

I felt a surge of…I don't know what to call it but it was amazing as I open my eyes and gasp for air the events that lead to my death flashed before my eyes

**(Flashback, Time 4:13, 2 minutes and 43 seconds till death)**

"O-Okada?" I asked in shock as I dropped the mop I was using to clean up the blood of the floor "Okada?" I asked once again as the person I knew as Okada roused for the bed as a zombie, as I stepped back he or it made it way to me, my shoulder brushed against the medical stand I grabbed it and charged at him "DAMMIT!" I shouted as I knocked him/it "Forgive me, forgive me, forgive me, forgive me, forgive me, forgive me," I chanted as I crushed his head over and over again

Meanwhile the busty blond behind me was gathering medical supplies "ohhh" she groaned as she looks around the room "what should I do?" she asked herself as she made her way to the cabinet "I can get hold of the police or fire department" she said while grabbing some medicine "I can treat them but once their bitten their bound to die and once they die they'll resurrect" she said thinking aloud "This is exactly like that George Romeo movie I once saw"

I don't think it time to be impress Miss Shizuka" I said catching my breath "we've got to het out of here"

"Give me a second, let me just get all the stuff I can carry" Shizuka replied grabbing all the medical supplies she could

"Just do it quickly" I said tiredly

**CRACK**

My eyes widen in surprised as the windows behind me shattered and the zombies storms in "Miss Shizuka" I shouted getting in front of her in a defensive position but I of them got through my guard a bit down on my neck ripping off chunks of my flesh "g-get out of here Miss Shizuka" I grunt in pain trying to get the zombie of me "HURRY!"

Shizuka backed off a little and pointed at me "Hey, I'm sorry what was your name again please"

"Huh?" I stared at her in shock "she forgot my name in a time like this" man she's such a ditz" I thought to myself as the zombie and I falls to the ground

As the other zombies made their way to Shizuka a girl with long violet hair came in and quickly dispatched all of them even the one on me soon she made her way towards me

I pulled myself up and leaned on the side of the table, I wanted to say something but it was hard to talk, she put her hand on my shoulder "I'm the captain of the kendo club, Saeko Busujima a sophomore, what's your name kid" she asked

"Ishii…Ishii Kazu" I manage to choked out as to vomit up blood

"Ishii you did a fine job protecting doctor Marikawa, I commend your courage" she said praising me but with a look of grimace "you do know what's going to happens to you once you get bitten, do you want your parents or friends to see you like that? If the answer is no then I will end your life as painlessly as I can, but I've never killed anyone before" she said grimly

I smiled "at least Miss Shizuka no my big sister will be safe, I just wish that I could have told her sooner" I thought to myself, I nodded to Saeko "please do that"

I closed my eye and wait, I heard Shizuka questioning Saeko and heard Saeko say something about 'honor' I what do I care, I protect the one I admired the most,

And soon after…

**SMASH!**

**(Name: Ishii Kazu, Age 16, Time of Death: 4: 17 PM)**

**(Flashback end)**

As the memory ends I got up and rushed to the window before puking my gut out, a strong voice came from behind me "do not worry that is just one of the side effects of the soul candy reappearing your body" the voice said, I turned around to find a large man and a young girl

"What do you mean" I asked finally catching my breath "and who are you two?"

"I am Tessai and the girl is Ururu and what I meant was the drug I gave you to revive you, what you where seeing was the images of your death but do not worry it only happens once…probably" Tessai explained with a sweatdrop

I stared at the two and sighed "This is nuts but I was pretty sure I died of 'if' you really brought me back to life how did you do it?" I questioned

"I'm sorry but if you want more answers you will have to come with us" Ururu spoke up

Tessai nodded "The boss is probably finished by now" Tessai looked at me before nodding and began to leave to room with Ururu following dragging me along

"Hey!" I shouted in protest as I try to pull my arm away but damn this girl was strong

"We need to hurry" Was all Ururu said

I gave up and followed along

**(Ishii's POV end)**

**(Earlier)**

At the front of a flight of stairs lead to the third floor, lies the body of a young teen with dyed blond mohawk and by the looks of it his neck was broken

"Morita" Takashi said with sadness in his voice as he looks at the body of best friend

"Hmm you know him" Kisuke asked looking over the body

"Yeah he is or was one of the only true friends I had" Takashi said

"I see" Kisuke said as he inspected to body closer

Takashi bowed his head "Kisuke-sensei please can you do it? Can you bring him back to life like you did me?" Takashi asked/begged, then he a loud crack

**CRACK**

Looking down Takashi saw that Kisuke had snapped Morita's head back into place, Kisuke then slip a soul candy into Morita's mouth and looked back at Takashi with an amuse smile

"I'm sorry Takashi-san did you say something" Kisuke asked jokingly

"Ah…ah" Takashi was lost for words and just sigh "Kisuke-sensei your awesome" Takashi exclaim in relief

"Damn right I am"

**(Morita's POV)**

I felt a warm feeling wash over me as I opened my eyes I see Takashi and some dude who was wear a lot of green

"Hey buddy how do you feel?" Takashi asked holding out his hand

"Like I died" I replied with a hint of humor as I took his hand and got up, as I did so I felt something fall on my face, it was my HAIR? I look at it over and yep this was my hair alright, shoulder length, wild, dark red and a pain in the ass to comb "how? I thought I shaved it off into a mohawk and dyed it" I asked in shock

"That's just one of the side effects of coming back to life" The man in green said

"But Kisuke-sensei I didn't feel any side effects when I was brought back to life" Takashi stated

"Well its different for everyone I guess, this is the first time I've used it" Kisuke pointed out

"Oh…wait those that I was a test subject?" Takashi yelled

"Now, now Takashi I knew it would work but I didn't know the side effects….but yes" Kisuke teased

"SENSEI!" Takashi balled

I watch in awe because this was the first time in months I've seen Takashi back to his normal self "So what do we do now?" I asked

Kisuke grinned at me "Now I'll teach you the ways of a shinigami, assuming you accept becoming my apprentice that is"

"A shinigami" I repeated and looked at Takashi "did you accepted this?" I asked him and he nod "then I accept" I answered with a big grin on my face "who know it might be fun"

Kisuke pull out a paper fan out of nowhere and pointed it at me "fantastic from this point on you'll be apprentice number two"

"You can count on me sensei" I laughed

"I like you kid, you've got spunk" Kisuke said laughing with me even Takashi joined in

After a few minutes of laughing Kisuke beckoned us to follow

"My name is Morita Hayate I don't really remember how I died all I remember was a white mask and then falling

**(Morita pov end)**

**(Morita Hayate, Age: 17, Time of Death 1: 41 pm 'the first to die') **

**(Imamura Hagimi – time 4: 40 pm – 8 mins till death)**

**(Imamura POV)**

I peek through the keyhole of the library door and as usual the halls were littered with does flesh eating freaks "dammit there are more of them" to think that me of all people would be stuck in a library this freaking sucks, soon I heard to sound of someone foot steps coming this way and it sounds like they running too "who the hell is that" I got up to check it out but…

"JINTA'S HOMERUN!"

The sound of bone breaking and blood splattering the wall filled the air

"The fu-" I was cut of as a red headed boy broke the door with a metal club

"So its not here either just where the heck did that hollow run off to?" the boy said to himself "well no matter cause nothing escape from Jinta the hollow hunter" The boy called Jinta boasted not notice the zombie approaching from behind

"Hey kid look out" I shouted at him,

Jinta looked at me with a confused look as he smashed the zombie's head without looking back "oh so we've got a live one not many of you around here"

"Live one?" I asked staring at him

"Well yeah I mean there are not many student left in this school who aren't dead" Jinta stated

I glared at the floor "so I'm one of the lucky one's huh" I said with a dry chuckle

"Well I wouldn't call it luck but whatever" Jinta said sarcastically looking around the room "this is one place I wouldn't be" he said to himself

I looked back at him only to see a distorted figure coming from the hall, without thinking I pushed the kid out of the way then felt a searing pain in my right arm and then I felt nothing, I looked down at my right arm only to find it missing and then the pain returned "graaaahhhh" I scream out in agony

"Idiot" Jinta shouted quickly regaining his balance

The distorted figure came at me and this time it took my other arm but only but to the elbow, before it could finish me off Jinta knocked it out of the way slamming it into the wall

"Found you hollow scum" Jinta grinned charging at the 'hollow' as he call it "Jinta's homeruuuuuuun" He yelled at he sent it flying through the wall, after that the 'hollow' disappeared

"Hahahaha bastard" I gave out one last laugh as I fell to the ground on my back "damn I lost a lot of blood" I thought to self staring at the ceiling "I can't see" everything was pitch black "oh well at least I saved that kid" and with that I took my last breath, I could have sworn I heard someone say idiot

**(Imamura Hagimi, Age 17, time of Death: 4: 48 pm 'the last one to die')**

I felt this extremely cold sensation wash over me all of a sudden, I shot up and rubbed my hands together trying to warm myself up…wait my hands? Wheren't they eaten they that hollow thing?

"Your awake that's good" Jinta said leaning on his club

"Wha?" I asked staring at my hands "how?"

"You died and I brought you back to life" Jinta stated placing his club on his shoulder and began to leave "come on the boss is waiting" he said

"Huh?" I asked confused, Jinta looked back at me

"Look I'll explain on the way, I'm already late as it is" he groaned "Tessai's gonna rip me a new one"

I didn't know what to do or think so I follow him "So that's what death is like huh it's a scary thing"

**(Imamura POV end)**

Jinta and Imamura arrived in the gymnasium where Kisuke, Tessai, Ururu, Takashi, Morita and Ishii were waiting

"Ah Jinta so glad you could join us" Kisuke said with his face behind his fan "you sure took your time"

Jinta flinched as sweat ran down his face "w-well y-ou s-see I w-w-was l-looking f-for a hollow and i-I r-ran into this guy" Jinta shuttered pointing at Imamura

Kisuke looked at Imamura and nod "so you're the last one, I take it that Jinta here filled you in on everything" Kisuke asked

Imamura nodded "Everything except about how my arms grew back"

"Kisuke-sensei now that everyone here, what do we do now?" Takashi asked

Kisuke smiled "I glad you asked Takashi-san, here's your first lesson Soul Reapers travel to other world through something called a senkaimon" Kisuke stated while open said senkaimon "but here's the catch the only way to get through one safely is with a hell butterfly and since I don't have any well…let just call it your first test, get through the senkaimon alive Tessai will lead you, you just have to run fast enough good luck" And with that Kisuke entered the senkaimon with Ururu and Jinta

"Alright everyone is your running positions" Tessai said in a commanding voice almost like a general of the army

The boys looked at each other in wearily before getting into there own position

"Ready!" they tense

"Set!" sweat ran down their faces

"Bye-bye" Tessai said before taking off into the senkaimon

A series of 'Hey', 'wait', and 'what the hell' followed as the boys chased after him

**To be continued?**

**And done, FINALLY I GOT THE DEATHS OUT OF THE WAY, this was not as short as I thought it would be but at least its finish, as you can see this chapter is all about character development, but I promised the next one will have a lot of action thou most of it will be Takashi and the other training but it's still action, anyway I'm planning to give one of them their zanpakuto but you get to decide you it will be just leave the one you want to get their zanpakuto in the review.**

**Well R&R **

**MT OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:…WHATEVER!**

**Well this sucks, I got the 'Blue screen of death' and lost everything on my computer, talk about bad luck, well I decided to do a time skip sine the contents of chapter 3 and 4 also I didn't want to get into the Bleach universe any more than I had to **

**Disclaimer: If it was mine we'd have more than 30 chapters!**

**Chapter 3: 1 year equals 12 Days?**

On the roof of Fujimi High a set of old style Japanese doors appeared out of thin air, this was a senkaimon a gateway between the world of the living and the Soul Society, this gateway can only be used by shinigami of great skills…

"My feet are killing me!" A Red headed teen yelled out exiting the senkaimon diving to the ground "safe" the boy exclaimed

'Or be used by reckless idiots with a hell butterfly with give them safe passage'

Three other teenage boys followed shortly after him, crashing into the floor

"I tell ya man, the 'Cleaner' gets faster every time" The brown hair teen pant

"That or we're getting slower" The teen with glasses pant

The other brown hair teen caught his breath, stood up and stretched "I'm just glad we made it back" he said taking in the surroundings "Hey Morita you okay?" he asked the red head

"Yeah Imamura I'm fine" Morita said getting up while looking around "This place hasn't change in the past year"

"Technically it's only been twelve days" The one with glasses stated

"Really Kazu, you don't say" The brown hair said sarcastically while looking over the rails of the roof at the walking corpses below

"Come on Takashi don't be like that" Morita groaned "no all of us understand the whole 'one year there, twelve days here' thing"

"Probably would have if you'd stop dozing off every time Tessai-san tried to explain something" Imamura pitched in

"Not helping" Morita faked cried "why do guys always pick on me?"

"Because it's fun" Takashi chuckled

"Anyway let's check the 'PHZL' to how many these zombies are around here" Kazu suggested

"The Person, Hollow and Zombie Locater" Morita said taking out a cellphone "I still think it's a weird name but whatever, it also double as a phone" He mumbled to at the glowing dots on the phone "heh, I guess even as zombie hey don't like school there's hardly enough of them to make up two classrooms" He said with a smirk

"Any survivors close by?" Takashi asked

"Hmm, no but there are large amount of zombies a city over at Tokunosa Hills" Morita replied, suddenly the phone starts bleeping wildly "what the hell?"

"A Hallow?" Imamura asked a little eagerly

"About three or four of them west of here" Morita replied with an excited grin

"You thinking what I'm thinking" Imamura asked an eager grin spreading across his face

"Yep HALLOW HUNT" Morita cheered

Takashi and Kazu face palmed

"Look get got to set up base first then we can hunt Hallows besides there are hardly any living human s around here anyway so those hallow aren't going anywhere" Takashi stated

Morita and Imamura groaned

"Well you're the leader" Kazu laughed

**Beep…beep….beep**

Morita looked at the 'PHZL' to find a few new glowing dots "Ok so red dots are Hallows, blue dots are shinigami and white dots are zombies so yellow dots are humans" Morita thought to himself

"What is it?" Takashi asked curiously

"Remember when I said there's a large amount of zombies at Tokunosa Hills" Morita said "well there seem to be people fold up somewhere close to them" he claimed

"Well this changes things" Takashi said warily

"Why don't we just slip up" Kazu suggested "Two of us can go take care of the hallows, one of us can go check out where the people are hold up and the last one can set up base"

"I'm cool with that" Imamura agreed "but where are we going to set up base?" he questioned

Kazu adjusted his glasses that a glint of light reflects of them "Why here of course"

"Huh?" was their reply

"Morita said it himself, the school is practically empty if we close the gate and kill what's left inside, we got ourselves a fortress of sorts" Kazu stated, doing the 'shiny glasses' thing

Observing the surroundings one more time, Takashi nodded "Sounds good to me" he agreed

"Okay but how do we decide who does what? Morita asked

"Well I want to kill some hallows" Imamura cheered

"Same here" Morita fallowed

"The same" Kazu agreed doing the 'shiny glasses'

"Actually I want to check out where the horde is, if there are people there then there's a chance Saya might be there" Takashi said seriously

"Saya? As in Saya Takagi" Kazu asked curiously

"Yeah she's a close friend of mine and if she survived then she'll definitely be at Tokunosa Hills" Takashi replied the seriousness never leaving his voice

"Oh" was all Kazu said

"Anyway I'll leave he rest to you guys" Takashi said taking out a gikongan (soul candy) dispenser "Here goes nothing" he thought to himself as he swallowed a gikongan, reiatsu began to leak of off his body before forming a complete field of energy around him, his cloths began to glow before reforming into his shinigami kimono with two zanpakuto at his sides, after his transformation he offered a quick 'later' and shunpo away

Morita, Kazu and Imamura stred at the place Takashi had been standing before staring at each other

"So…how are we gonna decide who's doing what?" Imamura asked

"The same why Yoruichi-san taught us" Kazu said with a glint in his eyes

"A good old game of rock paper scissors" Morita said with a smirked

**With Takashi**

Takashi stopped at the base of the road leading uphill to catch his breath "Guess I'm walking from here, flash stepping through two cities isn't as easy as I thought it would be" He said to himself panting heavily

"_You're an idiot" _a voice inside his head said to him

"And your annoying" Takashi said to the voice before winching as a slight pain ran through his head

"**The two of you are both annoying idiots, now shut up and let me sleep" **a second voice said to them except this time it was female

"Tsundere much" Takashi and the first voice thought to themselves as he start walking

**10 minutes later…**

"**Okay, what the fuck!" **screamed the female voice in Takashi's head** "Where the hell are all the zombies? This place looks practically untouched" **the voice continue ranting

Takashi groaned in displeasure as the voice when on and on about the lack of zombies and destruction, although it did bother him that the area was completely deserted , as he turn the corner entering Sakurai avenue he noticed the skid marks of vehicle leading into the street on the left

"**At last something new!" **the female voice cheered

Takashi examined the tracks even though he had no idea what it would help with,, Kisuke always said never leave any clues unchecked…or at least that's what he thought he said, hard tell listen to a lecture when you're running for your life from the one giving the lecture

"_These tracks looks ten days old or more" _the male voice said

"To think someone manage to survive long enough to be driving around is kinda reassuring" Takashi said to himself with an ironic laugh "And after a year in the apocalypse too"

"IT'S ONLY BEEN TWELVE DAYS HE THAT THROUGH YOUR TICK SKULL" the voices in head yelled

Takashi scratched the back of his head and gave a nervous laugh "yeah I really need to remember to the time difference be the real world and Kisuke's training room"

"**Idiot"**

"_Fool"_

Takashi sighed as the voices insult him "you know if you two weren't my zanpakuto I'd think I'm crazy or something" he sighed as he fallowed the tracks down the street

After a few minutes and turns Takashi came face to face with a horde of zombies wandering aimlessly to a certain park of the street some tripping over the bodies of the their fallen comrades

"What the hell?" Takashi whispered as he hid himself behind a wall

"**Oh hell yea zombies" **the female voice cheered

"_But why so many of them?" the male voice wondered_

Takashi took out his PHZL and checks the radar only the find out that this was not the same horde that surrounded the survivors, but those weren't very far from here either

"Odd, why aren't they joining the rest of the horde" Takashi wondered, grabbing the zanpakuto on his right

"_Are you going to release me?" the male voice asked _

"I might, I mean they may cause a problem further up the road" Takashi said, tightening his grip

"**Then release us" **the female voice commanded

Nodding Takashi walked out into the open stopping only fifteen feet from the horde, he draws his sword, as if sensing his presence the zombies turned in his direction, Takashi grinned extending his right zanpakuto behind him and his left in front, getting into a crouching position reiatsu flares around him

"Never forgive them ######, Have you due *# #*#" Takashi yelled as his zanpakuto took new forms

In a flash of light the entire horde was reduced to a pile of body parts and the street had a sinkhole the size of a fire truck, Takashi stood at to edge of the hole as the words of his mentor rang in his head

"_**I can only teach you the stances, the name of the attack depends on you and your zanpakuto"**_

"I still have a long way to go" Takashi said to himself before he shunpo away

**(With Morita)**

Morita wanders the hallway of the nearly empty school all the while looking at his PHZL, so far he's manage to find and eliminate thirty or more zombies but the remaining where acting differently from the from the rest, they seem to move randomly at first but then he noticed they all were heading to same place only in different directions, Morita came to a stop in front of the kendo room the PHZL indicated that the remaining zombies were all inside this room, Morita cautiously slid open the door waiting of an ambush of some sort, but found all the zombies all twelve of them standing beside each other, watching him, studying his movements , learning, thinking, these weren't like the others at all

"So are we having a party?" Morita asked jokingly, to his surprise they looked at each other and then at him and grunted

"I'll take that as a yes" Morita laughed drawing his zanpakuto and pointed it at them "let's get this party started then"

Ten of the twelve zombies sprang into action, five of them charged directly at Morita, three jumped on the ceiling and waited, one jump to the left, the other to the right, in one shift move Morita spunpo through the first five removing their heads with a simple flicker of his sword

"Stealth Ho-Ho Shiho Number 5: Shunken" Morita chanted, as he glanced at the two that didn't move "what are they doing?" Morita thought to himself

But his thoughts were cut short as the three on the ceiling sprang at him, the one on the left and the on the right joined in and attacked also, Morita tossed his sword at the one in center piercing it through the neck and pinning it on the wall, he then aim at other two

"Hado number 31: Shakaho!" He yelled firing two blast of reishi from his palms at them, hitting them dead on and reducing them to dust, the one from the left attacked him head on, while the one from the right attacked from behind, but before they could touch him he shunpoed behind them grabbed them by the head and slammed their faces into the gound so hard it made small craters

"You guys sure did draw the short straw" Morita stated, looking over to the two zombies that didn't move "want to know why?" he asked them as he shunpo to the zombie that was pinned to the wall by his zanpakuto and removed it, making the body fall to the floor before he shunpo back to his previous position "It's because out of everyone on my team I'm the strongest" He stated sheathing his zanpakuto "and I know you can understand me, so tell you what if you two leave this school I won't kill you" Morita said seriously not a hint of humor in his voice

The two zombies stared at him then at each other, then at him again and once more at each other and then nodded, they slowly made their way pass Morita and through the door, one of them stopped

"In one thirty days we will return stronger, so be prepared" It said gravely and to Morita's surprise they used a technique similar to shunpo to leave

"Was that shunpo? No it was something different" Morita said to himself in shock before bursting of in a fit of laughter "those two are gonna make things a lot more interesting" he calmed down "I better g close the gates"

**(With Imamura and Kazu)**

On top of a department store Kazu and Imamura watched as the five Hallows they came to kill devour pile after pile of zombies, one had the mask of a snake, one a bull, the other a rat, the next an eagle and the last a man

"Know this is just sick" Imamura said gruffly

"I agree, but it is interesting it seems like this is the only way for them to devour souls is to eat the body as well" Kazu said with a studying voice

"Whatever let's kill em already" Imamura said drawing his zanpakuto, he shunpo in front of the closest one, the snake looking one "SURPRISE MOTHHERFUCKA" he slashed through its mask

The hallow gave an agonizing screech as it body eradicates and it soul was absorb by Imumara's blade, the other four hallows ceased their meal and charged at him, suddenly a strike of shot two of them through the head killing them, the last two stopped and looked at the direction the lightning came from to see Kazu pointing fingers in a gun sign at them

"Hado number 4: Byakurai" He chanted firing a second volt at them, he shot the bull looking one right between the eyes,

While the rat looking one try to escape Imamura shunpo on top of its back and cut off it head

"And that's that" Imamura sighed sheathing his blade "let head bact to the school" He shouted to Kazu before he shunpo away, Kazu fallowed behind

**(With Takashi)**

Takashi was getting closer to his destination, he could feel an odd type of energy, it wasn't reishi that was sure of, but the PHZL was beeping like crazy, whatever it was it was powerful and he was scared and the rapid disappearing of zombies showing on the PHZL wasn't making him feel better, when Takashi finally made it he was greeted by a field of zombies and in the very center stood cloaked figure radiating blues flames, wielding a sword that screams death, the sword had a foreign style to it, a double edge with a curve in the center and on the blunt side are ancient symbols of another worldly language

"Morita" Takashi gulped into his PHZL "Get Kazu and Imamura and get over to where I am, because whatever this thing is I don't think I can take it" Takashi whispered before hanging up and shunpo to a safe distance

_**(The cloaked figure)**_

A smile of pure pleasure and insanity spread across his face as he admired his hanging work, he was incredibly grateful to his **lord **and **master **for granting him this power so he can take his revenge on them

"_**DON TAKAGI I KNOW YOUR IN THERE AND I'M COMING FOR YOU, YOUR WIFE AND YOUR DAUTHER AND THE LITLE BITCH MIYAMOTO" **_the cloak figure screeched with insane laughter which was cut short as a bullet pierced his skull, he body bent backwards unnaturally and stayed like that for a few seconds, then a blood curdling laughter came from him as his body shot back upwards "_**AND HOW COULLD I FORGET THAT PATHEIC FAT BASTARD HIRANO, I'LL BE SURE TO TORTURE YOU FOR DAYS BEFORE I LET YOU DIE" **_his mad laughter grew louder as he way to the barricaded gates _** "PATHEIC DID YOU REALLY THINK THIS COULD STOP ME?" **_He laughed slashing his sword through the air, launching a wave of blue flame at the barricade destroying it completely, walking through the smoked and into the center of the front yard he was greeted by Don Takagi and his men, each of which were armed with sniper rifles and AK-47s and also whit them were Hisashi Igou, Rei Miyamoto, Kohta Hirano, Saya Takagi and Saeko Busujima

"_**How nice you came to greet me, I'm honored" **_He said mockingly

"FIRE!" Don Takagi roared before everyone started shooting the cloaked man

The man stood there with an amused smile on his face as he was barrage with bullets, the sight of his enemy making themselves more venerable as they feebly try to hurt kill him, was very amusing indeed, although the head shots were getting rather annoying

"_**You know Don (**_**headshot) **_**I may have to thank yo- **_**(headshot)** _**for if you ha-**_**(headshot) **_**these powers my not hav-**_**(mouthshot) **_**ENOUGH" **_he yelled in anger and annoyance as he fired a ball of blue flames at Kohta, the ball of flames was moving too fast for Kohta to react, but lucky for him Saya pushed him out of the way, unlucky for her the ball of flames hit the wasll behind her an explode, the explosion scorched her back and sent both her and Kohta flying

"_**Ops, that was a close one, can't have you two dying know can we" **_He said seriously before laughing like a maniac _**"After all I plan to make you suffer, well expect for you Takagi I plan to make you my little playing, after I kill your father that is"**_

"YOU BASTARD" a flare of reishi erupted at the gates or what use to be them

The cloaked man turned around to see a very angry Takashi with both of his zanpakuto drawn at the ready, there was no hiding the killing intent coming off of him, everyone who had managed to hide it before were now trembling in fear, only Don Takagi who was studying the change of their situation, Saeko who was oddly enjoying the sensation coming off Takashi, Saya who was unconscious and Hisashi and Rei who were too shock to be scared after seeing to friend they watched die standing before them

"_**Well this is surprising" **_The cloaked figure said with an interested smile _**"I thought you were dead" **_He said removing his hood finally showing his face

The reishi around Takashi died down but the killing intent "Who are you?" Takashi asked with spite

The man yellow snake-like eyes glisten at the question _**"so glad you asked, my name is Shido"**_ He introduced himself while doing a mock bow _**"Koichi Shido" **_

Takashi stared at him "Well Mr. Shido I'm Takashi Komuro" Takashi said getting into his stances "And I'm gonna kill you" Takashi declared

Shido laughed at the declaration _**"Interesting QUITE INTERESTING YOU THINK YOU CAN KILL ME" **_Blue flame started to rise around his body _**"I DON'T KNOW WHERE YOU GOT YOUR POWER FROM BUT THEY ARE NOTHING TO MINE" **_The flame became a raging pillar around Shido

Takashi hands began to tremble as he tightens his grip around his zanpakuto's "Dammit Morita where the hell are you guys" Takashi wondered as he gather as much reishi as he could "Cause if you don't get here soon a lot of these people are gonna die in the crossfire" He said out load as he got ready to release his zapakuo

"NEVER FORGIVE THEM **URAGIRA!**"

"HAVE YOUR DUE **FUKUSHU!**"

To be continued….

**(Omake…)**

**(Minutes before Takashi's message)**

"Alright guys I got some mops, buckets and brooms for the storage, so let's get this place cleaned up" Morita half ordered

"Someone got to clear out gather the bodies around the school and burn them" Kazu stated "one two three not it"

"Not it" Morita called out

"Not i- SON OF A BITCH" Imamura groaned

"I'll handle the sweeping" Kazu declared

"And I'll do the mopping, we can slit clean the blood of the walls" Morita said, tossing Kazu and Imamura a pair of jumpsuits "get changed wouldn't want the smell of blood and guts on the only pair of clean clothes we have now"

"We should go shopping later" Imamura said while changing "We should store our PHZL's in a locker for safe keeping since these things don't have pockets" they agreed

Twenty minutes later while they were cleaning Takashi's message came and no one knows about it

**(Okame end)**

**This took me two sleepless nights to finish, I know it's not much but that's up to you guys, for each review I get a cookie, yes ME not YOU! HA IN YOUR FACE hahaha just kidding but please review I could seriously use some pointer to improve my writing skills and the more reviews I get the better I feel and the faster I upload new chapter!**

**R&R **

**MT OUT!**


End file.
